walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophie (Video Game)
Sophie, also referred to as Soph, is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. She is the twin sister of Minerva and the older sister of Tennessee. She was a supply runner for Ericson's Boarding School before Marlon agreed to trade her and Minerva to the Delta. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sophie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a twin sister and an adoptive brother and all attended Ericson's Boarding School. Ericson's Boarding School. Post-Apocalypse About a year before the events of "Done Running", Marlon traded her along with her sister Minerva away to a group of raiders, known as The Delta during a supply run. According to Violet, she was an artsy person, often partaking in activities like painting. Season 4 "Done Running" a younger Sophie can be seen in a photograph with Minerva and Violet and other photos with Tennessee in the room where Clementine was kept in after a car crash. Sophie's grave is seen, along with Minerva's, when Clementine and AJ approach Violet and Tenn by the graveyard. Later, Violet reveals to Clementine that Sophie, along with Minerva, were killed by walkers while outside the safe-zone with Marlon and Brody. After the encounter with Abel, Clementine and AJ find Tenn drawing Sophie and Minerva, which he gives to the two after drawing them in. (Determinant) That same night, Brody reveals the truth: Marlon traded Sophie and Minerva away to a group of raiders, which leads to Marlon accidentally killing Brody. Clementine confronts Marlon and reveals to the rest of the kids what really happened to Sophie and Minerva. "Broken Toys" Sophie was mentioned by Minerva when Clementine confronts her in the woods. Minerva initially lied and said that Sophie was killed whilst defending the Delta, and that she gave up her life for the group. Later, Lilly tells Clementine how Sophie, unlike her sister, was never satisfied in Delta, and that she constantly stirred up trouble. Eventually, Sophie convinced Minerva to help her escape on a raft. The two were caught, however. Lilly then asks Minerva to tell everyone about what happened then. At this point, Minerva reveals that she actually killed Sophie to prove her loyalty to Delta. "Take Us Back" Sophie is mentioned by Minerva on the bridge when she attempts to convince Tenn to join her in death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sophie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Death ;Killed By *Lilly (Caused) *The Delta (Caused) *Minerva Sophie was killed by her own sister to show her loyalty to the Delta. It is currently unknown how she killed her or if Minerva did it by her own leisure or was forced to by another member of the Delta. Relationships Tennessee Tenn is Sophie's younger brother. Tenn wasn't sad about her 'death' believing she is happy in heaven. After knowing that his sisters could still be alive, he stays positive and can be seen talking to AJ about how Sophie and Minerva could be with the raiders when they come. Minerva They're twin sisters, and shared a sisterly bond. According to Tennessee and Violet, the two spend a lot of time together. After they were kidnapped by Delta, however, Minerva grew to enjoy life in the group. Sophie convinced Minerva to help her run away, but when they were captured, Minerva was forced to murder her to prove her loyalty to the Delta. Violet It can be assumed that they were good friends by how Violet talked about her in "Done Running". When she finds out that Sophie died in "Broken Toys", she is saddened by the news. When she finds out Minerva killed her, she is shocked and devastated. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" (Photograph) Trivia *Sophie and Minerva are the first twins to be mentioned in the game. *Sophie has her own grave near the tire swing. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:NPC Category:Video Game Category:Deceased